Snap
Snap is a small blue humanoid drawing made by Rudy, and he is Rudy's best friend. Rudy accidentally created Snap when he was 8 years old by drawing him on a chalkboard fighting Bully Nerd, and both were erased into ChalkZone. However, it was revealed in Family Von Snap that Rudy first drew Snap and his cousins at an even younger age. Snap speaks with a Mid-Atlantic/Transatlantic accent, and he is adventurous and witty. He is a little stubborn when someone doesn't listen to him, and he doesn't always get along well with Penny. His appearance is that of a small superhero. He also has a dislike for Reggie, and he was willing to fight Reggie in Snap Out of Water. He has shown to be a good friend to Rudy in times of need. He has been shown to have a huge crush on Queen Rapsheeba since the start of the series. Snap doesn't seem to have a permanent home. Throughout the series, he is shown living in many different homes. He held a housewarming party right after he moved into one of his new homes, saying that he must immediately host one because he might live in a totally different house the next day. He also can't decide on what kind of house he wants to live in. In Snap Builds His Dream House, he asked Rudy to draw him a brand new house, but he was unable to decide what kind of house it should be. Rudy eventually drew ducktape on Snap's mouth to keep him from asking for further revisions to his house. Trivia *He was voiced by Candi Milo, who also voiced Nora Wakeman from My Life as a Teenage Robot, Nick Dean on Jimmy Neutron, and many more. *He was voiced by Pablo Ausensi in the Latin American dub and Estívaliz Lizárraga in the Castellian dub. *After the events of "Chip Of Fools", it is implied that he has a fear of chocolate chip cookies, although it is not known whether or not this fear continues into later episodes as he is never again confronted with chocolate chip cookies. However, it is possible that this supposed 'fear' stemmed from his guilt about eating the cookies after Rudy and Penny asked him not to. *"White" is his fake last name that Penny made up on the fly in Snap Out of Water while trying to pass off Snap as a transfer student from Greenland, filling in for Rudy. He has no actual last name. *In the episode "Killer Breath", it is revealed that Snap has no sense of smell when he is tasked with saving Chalkzone from a plant with the killer breath, which is tasked to him since he was drawn without a nose. *The episode "The Quicksand Man" reveals that Snap fears the idea of Rudy redrawing him or changing his appearance. *Snap was originally going to be a playable character in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toy Bots for the Wii, but was removed for unknown reasons. Gallery The Doofi 3.jpg The Doofi 2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Chalk Drawings Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Zoners Category:Main Characters Category:Media Category:Trivia Pages Category:Chalkzone's Fauna Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4